Lost and Found
by amethystgl
Summary: After Darcy proposes and Elizabeth refuses his suit she finds out that she is none other than the daughter of the Earl of Matlock and Jane is Darcy's sister. She must navigate her new life and family while dealing with obstacles thrown in her path. How will she handle her new life? Will she end up with Darcy or someone else? What will happen to the Bennets?


It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife and Fitzwilliam Darcy was just that. He had his eye set on one Elizabeth Bennett, against the fondest wish of his Aunt Catherine de Bourgh. Lady Catherine's fondest wish was to see her daughter Anne wed to Darcy, and she claimed it to be his dearly departed mother's fondest wish as well. She would hear nothing of an alteration to her plans much to Anne's disappointment. Anne had her eye set on Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam and he had his eye set on her. If only Elizabeth has her eye set on Fitzwilliam, then everything would have worked out well for the couples but alas Elizabeth disliked Fitzwilliam, as he was soon to find out.

Fitzwilliam stood in the parlor of Elizabeth's dearest friend, Charlotte, the wife to Lady Catherine's parson. They were alone, for the other occupants of the house were having dinner at Rosings, the house of Lady Catherine. Elizabeth had claimed a headache after finding out some distressing news, it seems that Fitzwilliam Darcy had separated her sister, Jane and the man she loved, Mr. Charles Bingley. Fitzwilliam, unaware of her knowledge of his actions, had come to make sure she was well after hearing she was ill.

Elizabeth assured him that she was well other than having a headache. She was totally unprepared for the marriage proposal that came soon after. Elizabeth was swift in refusing him, in disbelief that he would propose when it seemed like he only looked at her to find fault. She also made him aware that she knew he had separated her sister, Jane and Mr. Bingley, accusing him of ruining her sister's happiness. Fitzwilliam couldn't deny doing so and grew angry when the lady abused him to his face and further accused him of injuring her dear friend Mr. Wickham.

If there ever was a person who Fitzwilliam disliked ever so much it was Mr. George Wickham. They had been play mates growing up, almost like brothers but they turned out very different. Mr. Wickham was rather wild and was known for dalliances with young women, one such woman was Fitzwilliam's own sister Georgiana. Fitzwilliam had happened upon them just as Wickham had convinced Georgiana to elope. Fitzwilliam had been quick to put a stop to that as he knew that Wickham was only after Georgiana's inheritance.

Fitzwilliam apologized for wasting her time and quit the parsonage. Elizabeth's words ringing in his ears, unable to get them out of his head he returned to Rosings and retreated to his room. After sitting up half the night staring at the wall mulling over the words she said, he sat down to write out his thoughts so he could present his defense to her accusations the next morning.

Elizabeth wasn't in much better shape. How could Darcy love her? All this time she thought he only looked at her to find fault but instead it was because he loved her, how did that happen? She spent the night restless and unable to gain much slumber. Still, the next morning she rose and ate breakfast before adjourning outside, she had a promise to keep.

Within his first night of being in the country, Anne had convinced Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam that Elizabeth could be trusted with their secret. Richard had acquiesced to his love's wishes and had quietly informed Elizabeth that he and Anne were in love and in need of her help. In a spirit of mischief Elizabeth had agreed to go on walks daily with Richard where they would just happen upon Anne. Of course when they came upon Anne, Richard would stop and enquire after her health like a good cousin and Elizabeth would continue on leaving them to have some time alone. Occasionally during these walks Darcy would happen upon her and join her though he never said a word and was completely unaware of her promise to his cousins.

Elizabeth had made a promise to Richard and Anne and intended to keep it no matter what had happened between her and their cousin, although she truly wished she would not happen upon him this morning. She managed to hide from Richard and Anne the event that had taken place the night before as they figured she was out of spirit due to her not feeling well the night before. She left them to their few stolen minutes together and continued down the path.

Elizabeth always stayed close enough to Richard and Anne for the meetings to be proper while allowing them their privacy and today was no different. It would seem that despite the events of the night before there were going to be few differences that day for she was soon joined by Darcy. Darcy greeted her quietly and stated that he wished to talk to her.

"Be not dismayed that I will renew my wishes from last night. However I would like to clear up some misunderstandings that you may have, such as why I am no fan of Mr. Wickham and why I discouraged my friend. Let me have my say and then I will give you my word to be out of your hair for good."

Elizabeth couldn't think of a way to politely extract herself from the conversation and truthfully she was curious. She nodded her agreement to abide by his wishes, all she need do was listen and then decide for herself what to believe.


End file.
